


Endless climb.

by IrvingIV



Category: Homestuck, Persona 5
Genre: Background Relationships, Character Death, Complicated Relationships, Crack Relationships, Dysfunctional Relationships, Eventual Relationships, Implied Relationships, Minor Character Death, Platonic Relationships, Robot/Human Relationships, Strategy & Tactics, Troll Romance (Homestuck), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrvingIV/pseuds/IrvingIV
Summary: I expect this to be trash A.F.Assorted Anachronic Crossover nonsense.All relationships are canon, because alternate timelines, but I'll update categories as relationships are added.There will be several shown and probably more not shown.If this inspires you, WRITE.This is a fic where the persona 5 cast deals with Sburb, not where the Homestuck cast deal with Yaldabaoth.But hey, expect spoilers.





	1. Chapter 1

This is the first bit of text because I don't want to lose my tags.

Again, lower your expectations; just have fun.


	2. "What a waste of my Sunday."

**Be Sojiro Sakura.**

Your name is Sojiro Sakura, and you are normally a patient man; but today, that patience is beginning to wear thin. You were supposed to pick up. . . well you suppose at this point he's basically your son, considering how much you and your daughter care for him. But he's running late.

**Examine Surroundings.**

Like you were just thinking, Ren Amamiya is running late. It's most likely due to his train getting delayed. You're still waiting on your daughter to getbackto you on that.

**Be Antisocial Shut-in.**

You cannot be an Antisocial Shut-in, because you are far too busy being _Futaba Sakura_ , in fact, being Futaba Sakura was preoccupying you so much that you completely missed the reply text from Ren.

RA: Train just arrived, be there soon.

You forward the text to Sojiro and return to texting Yusuke.

YK: Has anything caught your eye yet?

FS: Nope

FS: nothing

You suddenly notice a woman in an outlandish coat walking past your car.

FS: Wait!!!

FS: Inari, you have to see this lady's outfit!

YK: Send me a picture.

FS: Here you go!

YK: Ah, that is indeed

FS: Awesome right!?

YK: an excellent subject for painting.

FS: did you finish my commis. yet

YK: True art takes time, Futaba, and you asked for something rather complex

FS: im not hearing a "no" or a "yes" are you really not as skilled as i thought?

YK: I am certainly more skilled than you give me credit for; and it is mostly done.

FS: oookay

FS: but when will it be DONE

FS: i want my neo-featherman yoga pinup calendar

YK: I have already finished that, but it took longer than expected, I needed to visit the athletics department for suitable models, and then I had to convince them

FS: "convinced" how

YK: I promised them money, you can cover the charge, I presume.

FS: Yusuke.

YK: Yes?

FS: How. Much.

YK: an extra 10000 Yen

FS: oh

FS: sure

YK: Thank you. As compensation, I will include several failed attempts and stress doodles in a separate folder

FS: oh i LOVE your stress doodles!

FS: extra 2000 Yen for taht

FS: *that

YK: taht


	3. Chapter 3

FS: oh i LOVE your stress doodles!

FS: extra 2000 Yen for taht

FS: *that

YK: taht

FS: >:(

YK: d:

_"Grr!"_

You throw your phone onto the dashboard with a frisbee spin. It ricochets back into your lap.

"I give up."

Why does he have to be annoying?

**Be Yusuke Kitagawa**

You cannot be Yusuke Kitagawa right now, he is in the middle of painting some odd woman's outfit, and you're sure he would be upset if you took over and ruined one of his mini-masterpieces before he had even put brush to paper.

**Be Ryuji Sakamoto**

Well, there: you're in luck. You're already Ryuji Sakamoto. And your sugar-free soda tastes pretty good.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, be back in a while."

Yusuke ignores you and continues painting.

Once you arrive, you realize this bathroom trip might take a while.

You decide to take this time to text your friends.

RS: Hey, Ann.

**Be Ann Takamaki**

What's that supposed to mean? You are already Ann Takamaki!

You're currently gorging yourself on dessert at the Wilton Buffet; courtesy of a rather hefty sack of money Ren sent you on your birthday.

How he earns all this money with Mementos erased is somewhat beyond you, but you remember him offhandedly mentioning something about a job working in television in his hometown, Inaba.

Your phone buzzes.

RS: Hey, Ann.

AT: Hey, Ryuji; What's 'sup.

RS: Nothing much, just bored and felt like texting.

Ryuji is probably stuck on the toilet or mid commute, he only really texts you lately when he's stuck with nothing else to do; Better take advantage of this chance.

AT: Well, Since You Felt Like Texting, Wanna Help Me Pick?

RS: "pick" what, exactly?

AT: Which Dessert I Should Eat Next.

RS: How the eff should I know.

AT: I'm At The Wilton.

RS: I'll help you narrow it down.

RS: No chocolate.

AT: :(


End file.
